fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fossil Fighters Manga Chapter 2
Cover The cover features Hunter preparing to dig while saying "A new fossil to revive!" with Rosie behind him. Summary After the match, Hunter heads to Greenhorn Plains and where he detects a fossil on his Fossil Sonar which he goes to dig it out with Rosie. Hunter digs repeatedly and hopes to find a T-Rex or a Ptera but he finds Rosie dug up and unknowingly she ended up buried due to him constantly digging. Rosie then gets angry athen tries to hit Hunter with her hammer but she gets stopped by someone, the person reveals himself as Philips and he'll tell them a place where they can dig amazing fossils. Philips informs them Fossil Battles are forbidden in here where are they're currently at and ask give him their Vivosaurs, in the next shot the law enforcement seal the entrance and pursuit the area as the dealer dub "Medal-Dealer Joe" is here but Dr. Diggins is worried about Hunter and Rosie coming across the person. Diggins and Wendy try to find them but they're too late, Rosie was really upset about it while Diggins is very disgusted how Joe took the medals from children but Hunter seems to act differently than Rosie. Hunter still hears Sphinx's voice and heads to where the sound gets louder, Diggins still wonders how can he hear Spinax's voices and he follows the direction Hunter is going and along the way they do find the medals of Sphinx and Venator laying on the ground. Diggins presumed Joe dropped them without his knowledge until the Bullwort informs him Joe only want stronger Vivosuaurs, Hunter & Rosie get angered by that comment then a law enforcer spots Joe trying to escape. Joe wonders how they manage to find him, the leader tells him he can't escape but Joe won't give up without a fight and uses the Vivosuaurs he stolen, Goyle and Nychus form. Rosie and Hunter duel with Joe and his stolen Vivosuaurs, Venator fights Nychus by Rosie's command. Joe overconfidentially tells them their low ranked Vivosuaurs won't be able to beat him and Nychus has the upper hand on the fight, Diggins tells Rosie not to fight but he then he gets interrupted then Hunter advice Rosie to attack Goyle instead since Earth Vivosuars have strength over Wind Vivosuars. After the advice, the tide of battle is turning despite the low ranked Vivosuaurs facing against higher ranked Vivosuaurs, Nychus attacks Spinax with his claws and after a successful land, Joe then assumes Spinax is weakened, Diggins is worried about that attack since the claws contained poison in them. Joe taunts Hunter after the attack but Hunter laughs and confidentially tells Joe regardless, Hunter is a real Fossil Fighter and Spinax stand up after that comment. Joe is shocked to see a Vivosuaur come back after such a deadly attack until Spinax reveals to be holding a rock to block the attack, Joe then claims that's cheating. Hunter then informs that's coming from a thief, Rosie finishes the fight with him and defeats Joe's stolen Vivosuaurs. After the fight, Joe is taken to custody while Hunter is satisfied with the victory and Diggins believes he maybe be a Master Fighter one day due to his knowledge about fighting. Characters Humans *Hunter *Rosie *Dr, Diggins *Wendy *Joe Vivosuars *Venator *Sphinax *Goyle *Nychus ---- Category:Fossil Fighters Manga